Japan and London love
by Insane-Penguin-Fan
Summary: Skipper and the penguins are going on vacation. except separate. but is vacation more than it seems?
1. to Japan and London

I: welcome to my first story- plus rated M one! Anyway let's continued!

Summary: Skipper and the penguins are going on a much needed vacation, but separately. And this is more than their average vacation….

Characters: skipper and Kowalski (main stars), Rico and Private (back story characters)

Pairings: kipper, and prico

Rated for Sexual content, use of really bad words and also romantic talk like sexy…

Chapter 1: Planning vacation!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

'Today is the day' Skipper thought as he packed his suitcase. You would expect Skipper of all penguins besides Rico would pack weapons, training devices, or even explosives, but never would you expect him to pack candles, flowers, chocolate and romantic guide magazines. It was a curious sight for all; if the others were even awake. The others had packed their bags earlier; not wanting to miss a single second of sleep.

Skipper had it all planned out. They were going to the airport first thing in the morning, then rico and private would head to the Japan plane, and himself and Kowalski would go to London. After that Skipper would take Kowalski to the most stunning hotel in London. Then he would take him to a very expensive dinner, and they would head to the beach to relax. And by the time the trip was over; Kowalski would be in love with him…

Skipper smiled as he thought up his plan. Then he shut his suitcase, and placed it beside the other bags. He climbed up to his bunk, and fell asleep till morning…

~ (morning)

Skipper opened his eyes as he heard a familiar ring come from the alarm clock. It said 5:00 in the morning. He whipped out his loud red blow horn, and pressed the button. It whirled out a very loud squeal sound that instantly woke the other three penguins from their naps. "Get ready men its vacation time!" Skipper said with a wide smile. Rico instantly jumped up; too excited to go away to vacation. "Now before we go we need to finish some things up" Skipper alerted them. The other three penguins bucked up, and stood in attention to their leader.

"I have asked Marlene to watch the zoo till we get back, so don't worry about safety here. Anyway there must be rules to set on vacation" Skipper said as he eyed all of them. "First there is no talking to mammals especially dolphins or lemurs; they could be in line with Dr. Blowhole or ring-tail" Skipper said. "But Skippa how would they get to London or Japan?" sweet little Private asked. "Never trust the mammals Private!" Skipper said loudly. "Anyway next no crashing or blowing things up" he now eyed Rico.

Rico shrugged and smiled innocently. "And lastly no superiors can be taken back; they could be spy camera's from blowhole" Skipper said angrily. Kowalski leaned over, and whispered to Rico. "Every year huh?" Kowalski asked Rico through the whisper. Rico nodded his head. Skipper glared there way as if telling he had heard them.

Kowalski and Rico straightened up, and acted like nothing was said. "Right now let's go, everyone know where they're going?" Skipper asked them. "London sir" Kowalski answered. "Japan" Private said happily. "Ja-pawn" Rico tried his best to say. "Good now march men!" Skipper said as his men started walking forward.

~ (Japan)

Private set his backpack down on the bed of their hotel. Private was so very excited to stay in Japan with Rico. Maybe he should admit to Rico that he likes him. Rico looked at him with that psychotic grin that Private loved so very much. "Well Rico what should we do first?" Private asked him with a raised eyebrow.

~ (London)

Kowalski was lying on the soft red sheeted bed in their hotel in London. Skipper was making sure the hotel room was secure. "Okay we're safe here" Skipper announced to Kowalski. "Sir it's a hotel room; I'm sure it would be" Kowalski said while rolling his eyes.

"Don't act smart Kowalski" Skipper said with a grin. Kowalski returned the expression, and gazed at the ocean view beyond their hotel view….

I: yeah short chapter 1, but it was fun to write. Please review on what you think about it.

Skipper: I like the way you set this up!

Private: why can't I be in love with Skipper?

I: cause I put it this way, and I like kipper better than skivate…

Rico: ….

Kowalski: maybe he'll fall for you as this goes on…

I: true that!


	2. The starting plan

I: well sorry for the delay, but I have a hard life… seems like everyone does…

Chapter 2: the starting plan

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper was sitting on one of the hotel beds while Kowalski was outside on the balcony. Kowalski was staring up at the night stars as the ocean breeze flowed past him. "The world seems so peaceful" Kowalski muttered under his breath. Skipper was writing on a piece of paper on the bed. He also happened to be using pink ink pen, but that was beside the point…

He was mapping out exactly how his plan would work out, but he was also marking what to do if it failed. An escape plan as you would call it. Soon when the clock signaled it was 10:00 pm at night. Skipper got up from the bed, and picked up his papers. He took out his suitcase from under the bed, and stored the papers into it. That way they'd be safe from wondering eyes. He stowed the case under the bed once again, and went toward the glass doors separating him and Kowalski.

"Kowalski time for bed" skipper said as he opened the glass door. "We have a bed time during vacation? God you sound like my mother…" Kowalski said with a slight snort under his breath. He walked into the room, and sat down on his bed. "Well at least I don't make you eat like my mom…" skipper said playfully as he lay down on his bed, and faced the ceiling. "Well skipper I've been wondering "Kowalski said nervously as he looked to his leader.

"What is it Kowalski?" skipper asked as he turned to look at Kowalski. "Well I was curious on why we're even on vacation…" he asked as he looked down to the bottom of the bed. "Well I figured we could all use some nice relaxation time…" skipper lied as he looked at his lieutenant. Sometimes he hated lying to him, but he couldn't give up his true intentions too soon or it would ruin the fun. Not to worry to much; he was soon to be his.

"Oh alright… goodnight skipper" Kowalski said as he closed his eyes. Skipper stared at Kowalski for a good while till he knew he was asleep. Skipper stayed on the bed just watching Kowalski's chest rise and fall as he slept. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and he could hardly wait…

I: hopefully the next chapters will be longer… anyway hope you enjoy reading! XD


End file.
